familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Margaret Bayly (1587-1662)
Wife of John Warren - sailed with husband to America with Gov. Winthrop in 1630. Vital Statistics *'Warenne Family Ancestry' *Daughter of William Bayly and Ann Hiam *1587 (about) : Birth at Westbury, Gloucestershire, England *1615 (about) : Marriage to John Warren, The Immigrant 1585 - in England. *1630 : Immigration to American with Governor Winthrop in the ship Arabella. *1662-Nov-06 : Died at Watertown, Middlesex, Massachusetts, USA. Biography Widow of William Fowle and daughter of William Bayly and Ann Hiam or Heigham (?). Margaret was born about 1587 in Westbury, Gloucestershire. In 1630, John and Margaret were among those who joined the exodus to America. They settled in Watertown, Massachusetts where John was made freeman May 18, 1631. Children of Margaret and John Warren * John Warren 1622A - b. 1622 in England, freeman 18 May 1645 * Mary Warren -1624A - b. in England and m., 30 Oct 1642. Mary was bap. Sep. 12, 1624, Nayland, Suffolk, England; d. Oct. 19, 1691, Watertown, MA * Daniel Warren 1628A - b. 1628 in England and sailed with parents to America. * Elizabeth Warren 1630A - b. in England m. James Knapp, 1654. References *Source-Google Books: Historic Homes and Places and Genealogical and Personal Memors relating to the Families of Middlesex County, Massachusetts, Vol III, pg 1049-50. *See also the Will of John Warren - below. Ancestry * Margaret Bayly (1587-1662) - 1630 Immigrant to Massachusetts Bay Colony * William Bayly (1567-1614) - b. Goucestershire, Eng, m. Mary Ann McMurdock * William Bayley (1535-1575) - b. Bromham Parish, Wiltshire, Eng, m. Mary Fisher * Famous Descendants Famous Descendants of John Warren: * Lucille BALL (1911-1989) Television producer, comedienne, and actress, married Desiderio Alberto 'Desi' ARNAZ III (1917-1986) and Gary MORTON. ** Henry Durrell BALL (1887-1915) and Desiree Evelyn HUNT (1892-1977) below ** Jasper Clinton BALL (1852-1933) and Nellie Rebecca DURRELL (b. 1856) below ** Clinton Manross BALL (1817-1893) and Cynthia DALE (1823-1900) ** Isaac BALL (1787-1865) and Sally MANROSS (17921853) below ** Isaac BALL (1747-1790) and Hannah CUMMINGS (b. 1757) ** Isaac BALL b: (d. 1789) and Rachel HOWE (1710-1779) ** Josiah HOWE (1678-1766) and Sarah BIGELOW (1681-1713) ** Samuel BIGELOW (1653-c1731) and Mary FLAGG (1657-1720) ** John BIGELOW (1617-1703) and Mary WARREN (1624-1691) ** John WARREN (1585-1667)and Margaret BAYLY (1662) * George Herbert Walker BUSH (b. 1924) 41st U. S. President, Vice President, Representative, U.N. Ambassador, C.I.A. Director, and oil company executive, married Barbara PIERCE (b. 1925), 38th First Lady. Autograph ** Sen. Prescott Sheldon BUSH (1895-1972) and Dorothy WALKER (1901-1992) ** Samuel Prescott BUSH (1863-1948) and Flora SHELDON (1872-1920) ** Harriet Eleanor FAY (1829-1924) and Rev. James Smith BUSH (1825-1889) ** Samuel Howard FAY (1804-1847) and Susan SHELLMAN (1808-1887) ** Samuel Prescott Phillips FAY (1778-1856) and Harriet HOWARD (1782-1847) ** Jonathan FAY, Jr. (1752-1811) and Lucy PRESCOTT (1757-1792) ** Jonathan FAY (1724-1800) and Joanna PHILLIPS (1729-1788) ** John Fay III (1700-1732) and Hannah CHILD (c1700-1788) ** John CHILD (b. 1669) and Hannah FRENCH (1676-1766) ** Mary WARREN (1651-1764) and John CHILD (1636-1676) ** Daniel WARREN (b. 1627) and Mary BARRON (d. 1716) ** John WARREN (1585-1667) and Margaret (d. 1662) * James Abram GARFIELD (1831-1881) 20th U. S. President, Maj. General with Civil War service as a Col., professor. He was a U. S. Representative, President Elect, and Senator Elect at the same time (Nov. 4-8, 1880). Garfield was shot July 2, 1881 by Charles J. GUITEAU, and died Sep. 19, 1881. He had married Lucretia RUDOLPH (1832-1918), 17th First Lady. (1880 Census @ Washington DC as Ohio Senator.) ** Abraham GARFIELD (1799-1833) and Eliza BALLOU (b. 1801) below ** Thomas GARFIELD (1774-1801) and Asenath HILL (b. 1778) ** Solomon GARFIELD (1743-1807) and Sarah STIMSON ** Thomas GARFIELD (1713-1774) and Rebecca JOHNSON (d. 1763) ** Thomas GARFIELD (1680-1752) and Mercy/Martha BIGELOW (1686-1744) ** Samuel BIGELOW (1653-1731) and Mary FLAGG (1658-1720) ** John BIGELOW (1617-1703) and Mary WARREN (1624-1691) ** John WARREN (1585-1667) and Margaret (d. 1662) * Vincent Leonard PRICE (1911-1993), Actor appearing in over 175 films spanning over 50 years beginning in 1938, honored with Life Career Awards in 1986 by the Academny of Science Fiction, , nd Horror Films, and in 1991 by the Los Angeles Film Critics Association, radio drama star, and noted art collector and critic. Married first 1938 (div. 1948) actress Edith BARRETT (1907-1977), second 1949 (div. 1973) costume designer Mary GRANT (1917-2002), and third 1974 actress Coral BROWNE (1913-1991). ** Vincent Leonard PRICE and Marguerite Cobb WILLCOX (b. 1874) ** Vincent Clarence PRICE and Harriet Elizabeth WHITE ** Russell Jesse WHITE and Helena Anne BOYNTON ** Aaron WHITE, Jr. and Mary BIGELOW (b. 1775) ** Thomas BIGELOW (1753-1837) and Hannah CHASE (1757-1848) ** Jedediah BIGELOW (b. 1714) and Thamezin NURSE (1716-1758) ** Samuel BIGELOW (1679-1734) and Ruth WARREN (1681-1716) below ** Samuel BIGELOW (1653-1732) and Mary FLAGG (1657-c1721) ** John BIGELOW (1616-1702) and Mary WARREN (1624-1691) ** John WARREN (1585-1667) and Margaret Bayley (d. 1662) * Clarissa Harlowe 'Clara' BARTON (1821-1912) Founder and first president (1882-1904) of The American Red Cross, distributor of medical supplies during the Civil War, patent office clerk, and schoolteacher. ** Stephen BARTON, Jr. and Sarah STONE ** Stephen BARTON and Dorothy MOORE ** Elijah MOORE and Dorothy LEARNED ** Ebenezer LEARNED (1690-1772) and Deborah HAYNES ** Isaac LEARNED, Jr. (1655-1737) and Sarah BIGELOW (1659-p1703) ** John BIGELOW (1617-1703) and Mary WARREN (1624-1691) ** John WARREN (1585-1667) and Margaret (d. 1662) * Frank Nelson DOUBLEDAY (1862-1934) Publisher and president of Doubleday, Page and Co., Inc., and founder of Doubleday and Company, married first Neitje DeGRAFF, and second Florence VanWYCK. ** William Edwards DOUBLEDAY (b. 1823) and Ellen Maria DICKINSON (b. 1830) ** Horace DICKINSON (1780-1832) and Mercy Amelia BIGELOW (1794-p1850) ** Abijah BIGELOW (1756-1848) and Mercy Amelia SPRING (1761-1846) ** Jacob BIGELOW (1717-1800) and Susanna MEAD (1719-1789) ** Lt. Thomas BIGELOW (1683-1756) and Mary LIVERMORE (1684-1753) ** Samuel BIGELOW (1653-1731) and Mary FLAGG (1658-1720) ** John BIGELOW (1617-1703) and Mary WARREN (1624-1691) ** John WARREN (1585-1667) and Margaret BAYLEY (d. 1662) * Carole LOMBARD (1908-1942) Film actress and comedienne, with roles in Man of the World (1931), No Man of Her Own (1932), and other, with nomination for an Oscar for her role in My Man Godfrey (1936). She was born as Jane Alice PETERS. Married first William POWELL, and second Clark GABLE. ** Frederick Christian PETERS (1875-1935) & Elizabeth KNIGHT (1877-1942) ** Charles Stewart KNIGHT (1846-1909) & Alice CHENEY (b. 1852) ** James CHENEY (1817-1903) & Nancy B. EVANS (1824-1895) ** Abigail WILLARD (1793-1860) & Roswell CHENEY (b. 1789) ** James WILLARD (b. 1763) & Anna HUTCHINS ** James Nutting WILLARD & Abigail WETHERBEE (1736-1814) ** Susanna HASTINGS (1710-1797) & Moses WILLARD (c1703-1756) ** Sarah FISKE (b. 1685) & John HASTINGS, Jr. ** Mary WARREN (1651-1734) & Nathaniel FISKE (1653-1735) ** Daniel WARREN (1627-1707) & Mary BARRON (d. 1716) ** John WARREN (1585-1667) & Margaret (d. 1662) * Abbott Lawrence LOWELL (1856-1943) President of Harvard University (1909-1933), political science educator, author and attorney, married 1879 Anna Parker LOWELL. Brother of Amy LOWELL and Percival LOWELL. Brother - Percival Lowell (1855-1916) - Astronomer, builder of Lowell Observatory, author and predictor of the discovery of Pluto (by C. W. TOMBAUGH in Jan. 1930, not W. E. DISNEY in Aug. 1930). Augustus LOWELL and Katherine Bigelow LAWRENCE (b. 1832) (1880 US Census at Brookline MA). Hon. Abbott LAWRENCE (1792-1855) and Katharine BIGELOW (1793-1860) Timothy BIGELOW (1767-1821) and Lucy PRESCOTT (d. 1852) Col. Timothy BIGELOW (1739-1790) and Anna ANDREWS (1747-1809) Daniel BIGELOW (1697-c1789) and Elizabeth WHITNEY Joshua BIGELOW (1655-1745) and Elizabeth FLAGG (1657-1729) John BIGELOW (1617-1703) and Mary WARREN (1624-1691) John WARREN (1585-1667) and Margaret (d. 1662) * Lucy STONE (1818-1893) Woman-suffrage and legal rights advocate, founder and editor-in-chief- of The Woman's Journal (1870-1893), a leader of the first National Woman's Rights Convention (1850), and graduate of Oberlin College (1847). She and Notable Cousin Susan B. ANTHONY were descendants of David and Ursula STONE. Married in 1855 to Henry Browne BLACKWELL (1825-1909). Francis STONE (b. 1779) and Marion WILKINS Capt. Francis STONE (1740-1802) and Sarah WITT (b. 1746) Jonathan STONE (1717-1755) and Elizabeth LAMB Abiel BIGELOW (b. 1693) and Jonathan STONE (1689-1723) Daniel BIGELOW (1650-1715) and Abial PRATT John BIGELOW (1617-1703) and Mary WARREN (1624-1691) John WARREN (1585-1667) and Margaret (d. 1662) * Raquel WELCH Raquel TEJADA (b. 1940) Entertainer noted primarily for her physical attributes, with film, stage and television roles. Married first James (1958-1961) WELCH, second (1967-1972) Patrick CURTIS, third (1980-1990) Andre WEINFELD, and fourth (1999) Richard PALMER. Armando Carlos TEJADA-URQUIZO (1911-1976) and Josephine Sarah HALL (1909-2000) Emery Stanford HALL (1869-1939) and Clara Louise ADAMS (b. 1871) Justin Smith HALL (b. 1840) and Sarah Mehitable STANFORD (b. 1845) Sarah Mehitable STANFORD (b. 1845) and Justin Smith HALL (b. 1840) Emery STANFORD (1812-1885) and Mary Lydia ELLIOTT (1819-1856) Eunice MORTON (1790-1847) and Jonathan STANFORD (1784-1845) Hannah DEXTER (1770-1838) and Benjamin MORTON (b. 1763) Benjamin DEXTER (1747-1824) and Hannah STONE (1746-1832) Simeon STONE (1720-1785) and Hannah KENDALL (1720-1801) Abiel BIGELOW (b. 1693) and Jonathan STONE (b. 1690) Daniel BIGELOW (1650-c1715) and Abiel PRATT (b. 1658) John BIGELOW (1616-1703) and Mary WARREN (c1624-1691) John WARREN (1585-1667) and Margaret (d. 1662) * Eli WHITNEY (1765-1825) Inventor of the cotton gin. Eli WHITNEY (1740-1807) and Elizabeth FAY (1740-1777) Nathaniel WHITNEY (1696-1776) and Mary CHILD (1699-1776) John CHILD (b. 1669) and Hannah FRENCH (1676-1766) Mary WARREN (1651-1764) and John CHILD (1636-1676) Daniel WARREN (b. 1628) and Mary BARRON (d. 1716) John WARREN (1585-1667) and Margaret (d. 1662) John Warren, The Immigrant, 1585 John Warren, The Immigrant 1585 Category:Non-SMW people articles Category:Migrants from England to Massachusetts